In an enterprise system, a host server may communicate with various mobile devices. Mobile devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), or cellular telephones may be used to communicate with a host server and may access information that is stored on the host server. In this manner, users of the mobile devices can obtain information stored in a central repository on the host server for use in the field.
Similarly, users of mobile devices may provide input that is routed to the host server, for example corresponding to information to be stored in the central repository on the host server. Because the host server may receive database change requests from a number of different users of various mobile devices, each of whom may be unaware of other requests, the host server may receive change requests that conflict in some manner. For instance, two different users of mobile devices may request that the host server alter a document stored in a database on the host server. A first user may request that a portion of the document's text be deleted, while a second user may request that the text be modified to correct existing spelling errors. One method of dealing with conflicting database change requests is to permit only one change at a time by granting a right of change to one user and locking all other users out of database entry. Another method of dealing with conflicting database change requests is to follow a “first-come, first-served” rule. Using this method, the first user's request would be honored, resulting in the deletion of the text from the document.